Dulce y Ardiente Tentación
by Babi Baker
Summary: "Clint se veía realmente apetecible en esos momentos, y maldita sea, a Natasha se le hacía difícil resistir."
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** **Bueno… aquí va mi primer intento a una historia M. Me inspiré en una que leí hace muchísimo tiempo en inglés y lamentablemente no puedo recordar cuál era, de todos modos espero no ofender al autor de aquella historia y que disfruten mi pequeño experimento.**

**Advertencias: Hay algo que debo confesar y es que todo lo que hay aquí escrito es fruto de mi imaginación y ciertas historias que he leído así que me disculpo por adelantado si algo de lo que está escrito aquí no es correcto. Siéntanse libres de comentar o dar ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Avengers me pertenecerá el día que Jeremy Renner se aparezca en mi puerta y me invite a salir un rato. Así que nop. No me pertenecerá jamás.**

**Soundtrack: Kiwi y Hands All Over de Maroon 5.**

**Prólogo**

En realidad, todo había sido culpa de Clint. Clint y su estúpida necesidad de quejarse por todo y por nada, por eso estaban en ese pequeño apartamento infernal, muriéndose de calor, observando a través de una sucia ventanilla y una pantalla medio destruida, esperando a un traficante de armas que _podría _hacer contacto con el tipo que usaba el apartamento frente al suyo.

Natasha reajustó su posición en la silla frente al escritorio y su mueca se profundizó aún más. En serio, si volvía a ver a ese tipo comiendo otra hamburguesa como un cerdo iría allí y le haría una presentación completa sobre buenos modales y ética. Ya hasta tenía planeada las primeras láminas con imágenes y la música de fondo.

Ey, no la culpen, después de tres días seguidos en el enésimo círculo del infierno hasta imaginar las maneras de asesinar a Stark y esconder su cuerpo perdían su encanto. Ya había hecho todo lo que se le ocurría para evitar el aburrimiento, incluyendo el traducir las obras de William Blake a todos los idiomas que conocía.

Y lo peor no era el aburrimiento. No, para nada. El jodido problema era el _calor_. Natasha estaba hecha para el frío, para noches de invierno en Siberia no para el calor húmedo de Kuala Lumpur en el medio del verano. Ya había pasado el punto en el que una ducha fría no era posible, porque hasta el agua de las tuberías salía caliente.

Ya se había quitado la mayor cantidad de ropa posible sin quedar en ropa interior, aunque estaba tentada a hacerlo y aun así sentía que se sofocaba.

Clint, en cambio, tuvo menos complicaciones y había resuelto su problema de otro modo, quitándose capa tras capa de ropa, refrescándose poco a poco hasta quedar con el pantalón cargo y sin camisa. Y Dios santo, el hombre se veía jodidamente _bien_ con el torso al aire.

Tenía el tipo de torso por el cual los hombres pasan horas y horas en el gimnasio y por el que las mujeres se derretían. Bueno, casi todas las mujeres. Porque ella se negaba a caer en esa categoría, ella era la Viuda Negra, sin emociones y sin tentaciones. No importaba el hecho de que Clint tenía unos brazos para morirse, o la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban bajo su piel, o…

Mierda. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con los pensamientos, Clint salió de la habitación que ambos compartían y se sentó diagonal a ella, en la silla que se enfrentaba a la ventana.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó desde su nuca hasta lo estrecho de su espalda y la pelirroja no pudo hacer más que seguir su travesía, imaginándose trazando el mismo recorrido con sus labios, luego seguir más y más allá, rodeando su estómago, presionando la punta de su lengua entre los cuadritos que se formaban en su abdomen, deslizando las manos por esos asombrosos brazos fortalecidos por años y años de entrenamiento con su arco…

_Maldición Natasha. ¡Contrólate! Es tu compañero, es tu compañero… _

_No importa. _–susurró otra voz dentro de su cabeza.

_¡Sí importa! ¡Podría arruinarlo todo!_

_Oh… pero piensa en lo que podrían hacer juntos. Clint es un hombre maduro, imagina la experiencia que debe tener, lo has visto entrenar… es increíble la cantidad de estamina que tiene ese hombre… imagina lo que podrían hacer…_

Natasha disparó mentalmente a ambas voces y apartó la mirada de su compañero, fijándola en la pantalla frente a ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Era el calor hablando. Sip. Era el calor que finalmente había fundido sus neuronas, por eso escuchaba dos voces discutiendo en su cabeza. No tenía nada que ver con el maravilloso cuerpo de su compañero… con esos músculos que parecían esculpidos para un dios griego, con esas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, detallando los planos de su pecho…

Oh Dios… ese hombre seguro que tenía un cuerpo distractor.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Natasha? –preguntó Clint con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios, sin embargo Natasha no se percató de eso, pues seguía admirando el cuerpo compañero. Demonios, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo sexo, seguro que era por eso que estaba tan distraída.

- ¿Umm?

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

La aludida desvió la mirada abruptamente y colocó una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

- Nah… he visto mejores.

_¡MENTIRA! _–gritó esa fastidiosa voz de nuevo. Y tenía razón, a pesar de que en su trabajo se había encontrado con todo tipo de hombre, y algunos habían sido _los hombres _ninguno se comparaba a Clint, tal vez era porque él era su compañero y lo veía diferente, tal vez era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien calentó su cama o tal vez era simplemente porque el calor había causado un corto circuito en su cerebro y ahora pensaba puras tonterías. El punto es que sí. Clint se veía realmente apetecible en esos momentos, y maldita sea, a Natasha se le hacía difícil resistir.


	2. If I Lose Myself

**N/A: Este tiene que ser el capítulo más difícil de escribir en la historia. Pasé media hora literalmente observando como el cursor titilaba en la pantalla. El que la universidad consuma el 110% de mi tiempo no ayuda tampoco… **

**Gracias a: LatexoHPo, elapink100, Hatake Nabiki, MarQueZA-N1, vale romanoff, FranC'G, liliscamander4ever, Bellanotta, Quetzalli Yatzil, Cat-Aflo, PAOLITHA12, abrilmillet, lupitama, Sasha Minari17, lupitamasencullen y Black Tea Lover por comentar/seguir/añadir a favoritos.**

**Soundtrack: La Noyée de Serge Gainsbourg **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece. ¿Feliz? Ya lo dije. El título proviene de la canción homónima de OneRepublic.**

**Capítulo 1: If I Lose Myself.**

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side._

Con el fin de eliminar los peligrosos pensamientos que recorrían su mente, Natasha decidió salir a la cafetería medio destruida que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Necesitaba alejarse de Clint, con urgencia.

El edificio que se encontraba frente a ella era de un gris apagado y las paredes parecían combarse hacia ella como si el calor le pesara, el frisado se venía abajo y algunas de las lámparas del interior parpadeaban sin cesar.

Lo único que parecía funcionar era el aire acondicionado y esa era en realidad la única razón por la que había hecho la caminata bajo el sol ardiente y el aire cargado de humedad hasta el decrépito local.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –preguntó la dependienta en cuanto ella cruzó la puerta.

_ Por lo menos tienen modales._

-¿Qué bebidas frías tiene?

-Tengo té helado, algunas latas de soda y un par de botellas de cerveza. –contestó mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador.

-Me lo llevo todo. –decidió con rapidez.

-Muy bien.

La dependienta –Naveen, según decía la placa enganchada a su delantal- guardó las bebidas en una bolsa de plástico y registró su pedido en un grueso libro de contabilidad.

Natasha pagó con rapidez aunque con reticencia. Aún no quería volver al calor del apartamento con la distracción de Clint en su mente todavía.

Con un suspiro interno, recogió la bolsa y se despidió con un gesto de Naveen.

Hora de volver a la tortura.

Sin embargo, al llegar al apartamento, se lo encontró vacío.

Con cautela, dejó la bolsa en el suelo, sacó la pistola de la banda de su pantalón y revisó las tres áreas que componían su residencia temporal: la cocina, dormitorio/baño y salón, que se había vuelto su habitación de vigilancia.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que se encontraba sola, revisó la cocina en busca de algún rastro de su compañero.

_Si esto es una de sus bromas pesadas, lo mataré. Así al menos tengo algo que hacer._

Sus planes resultaron innecesarios al encontrar un stick-it amarillo pegado a la pared.

_ "Estoy siguiendo al cerdo. Nos vemos luego ;)._

_C. _

_PD: Guárdame una cerveza y una soda por favor. En el refrigerador hay hielo."_

Arrugó el papelito amarillo con los jeroglíficos que conformaban la letra de Clint y lo botó en la basura.

El único aspecto positivo de quedarse sola en el apartamento es que al menos podía quitarse el resto de la ropa y quedarse en ropa interior.

Encogiéndose de hombros, guardó las compras en el viejo y destartalado refrigerador, aprovechando de tomar unos cubitos de hielo y una soda para ella.

Se quitó la ropa, quedándose con solo el sujetador y las bragas negras a juego, destapó su soda y recorrió su clavícula con el cubo de hielo, intentando refrescarse un poco. Con la otra mano tomó el manoseado ejemplar de Heat Wave y continuó leyendo hasta que el calor, la humedad y las letras la sumieron en un profundo sueño.

Así la encontró Clint. Acostada en el sofá con los cabellos derramados sobre el brazo del sofá, la curva de sus senos húmeda por el hielo derretido y el libro sujetado ligeramente con los dedos.

Clint dejó la bolsa de papel con la comida en la destartalada mesa de madera y tomó una de las latas de refresco que Natasha había comprado. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando la idea de una broma se asomó a su cabeza.

Con una sonrisa malvada, tomó un par de cubos de hielo del refrigerador y se dirigió al sofá con la intención de sobresaltar a su compañera.

Lo que no esperaba era la sensual imagen con la que se topó. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, en el contraste entre el encaje negro, su pálida piel cremosa y la fiereza de sus rizos carmesí. Inconscientemente, sus pies la llevaron hacia ella, dejando la lata en la mesita de estar y tomando el libro de sus manos.

Siguió caminando como en un trance hacia ella, sus ojos fijos en su cuerpo, subiendo lentamente desde el delicado arco de sus pies, deteniéndose brevemente en la gentil curva de sus largas piernas y la forma en que su suave piel se extendía sobre sus firmes músculos. Su mirada abarcó la amplitud de su busto y la longitud perfecta de su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, con sus carnosos labios, pómulos altos y preciosos ojos verdes.

Ojos verdes que estaban mirándolo fijamente.

-¡La santa mierda Natasha! –gritó soltando la lata y los cubos de hielo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? –preguntó con una ceja alzada, repitiendo sus palabras.

-Yo nunca he negado que eres una mujer atractiva. –contestó recogiendo la lata y los prácticamente derretidos cubos de hielo.

-Uhm. –se levantó del sofá, memorizó la página del libro y lo cerró, dejándolo en la mesa de café frente a ella. Se dirigió a la cocina, rozando su cuerpo contra el de Clint cuando pasó a su lado- ¿Entonces no te molesta que me quede así?

-¿No? Ehem. No, para nada. Adelante. –enmascarando su incomodidad con una sonrisa sarcástica. Abrió la lata y todo su contenido salió disparado hacia su rostro.

Natasha estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo con una ceja alzada, recostada contra la columna con unos cubos de hielo en una mano y una toalla de mano en la otra. Definitivamente no estaba impresionada con los esfuerzos de su compañero por mantener una imagen indiferente.

Tomó la toalla y envolvió varios cubos de hielo en ella, se acercó a él y empezó a limpiar la sustancia pegajosa de su cuello y rostro.

Natasha fijó su mirada en los ojos grises de Clint, observando como su imagen se reflejaba en ellos, sintiendo como todas las promesas de mantener las barreras entre ellos se desmoronaban y la tentación de tocar sus labios con los suyos se hacía más fuerte.

Ella vio los mismos pensamientos reflejados en el rostro del arquero y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Clint? –susurró colocando sus manos en su amplio y firme pecho.

-No lo sé. –contestó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos- Pero no quiero detenerme.

Clint rozó su cuello con la nariz, disfrutando su intoxicante olor a pólvora, sudor y frutas tropicales.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó sin aliento ladeando el rostro para facilitarle el acceso a su piel. Clint aprovechó la oportunidad y depositó pequeñas mordidas y besos a lo largo de su piel.

-Lo he estado desde hace tiempo. –detuvo sus caricias y la miró a los ojos.

Ella se encontró sin palabras ante el deseo y una emoción que se negaba a identificar reflejado en su rostro, así que sólo pudo asentir y rodear su cuello con los brazos.

-Bésame. –susurró acercando su rostro al suyo.

_¿Cómo me voy a negar a eso? _–pensó obedeciendo inmediatamente.

Atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordió ligeramente, lamiendo suavemente su piel. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda hasta llegar a la parte alta de sus muslos. La alzó en brazos y la sentó en la mesa del comedor.

Natasha enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella. Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta y acarició su musculosa espalda, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas tras el recorrido de sus uñas.

Ninguno de los dos se vio capaz de decir algo, la magnitud del momento que por fin estaban viviendo había robado las palabras de sus bocas, reemplazándolas con suspiros, jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Sus mentes estaban vacías de cualquier pensamiento, consumidas por la necesidad ardiente que se apoderaba de ellos.

Clint deslizó sus manos por el torso cálido y contradictoriamente suave y firme de su compañera, llenando sus manos con su piel deliciosamente desnuda, memorizando el recorrido de sus dedos callosos desde la base de su espalda donde dos hoyuelos estaban perfectamente formados hasta el broche del tentador sujetador.

Sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente y llegando a un mudo acuerdo, Clint desnudó el pecho de Natasha y viceversa. Se detuvieron un segundo para admirar visiones que habían captado antes pero nunca se habían dado el placer de disfrutar.

Los labios de Clint dejaron un rastro húmedo desde su mandíbula hasta la curva superior de sus senos, depositó un pequeño beso en el rosado oscuro de su piel y…

_¡RIIIING!_

Natasha se alejó de su compañero y le lanzó una mirada envenenada al celular.

-No contestes. –pidió Clint atrayéndola por la cintura.

-Debo hacerlo. –contestó ella apartándolo de nuevo.

Él iba a protestar cuando Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada y se movió a tomar el teléfono de la "mesa de vigilancia".

No le avergonzaba admitir que sus ojos se posaron en su figura grácil con un descaro casi adolescente. Natasha lo atrapó observándola –o mejor dicho, comiéndosela con los ojos- y sólo alzó una ceja. Aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para ocultarse de él.

-Romanoff.

-¿Cómo está mi asesina favorita? –contestó Tony. Ella soltó un suspiro amargo y rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Stark?

Clint alzó la mirada a su rostro en el momento que ella mencionó el nombre. En su rostro se expresaba el fastidio y los instintos levemente asesinos que Natasha estaba considerando antes.

-Necesitamos de tus escalofriantes habilidades de Mata Hari y a Jason Bourne para una misión.

-Estamos en medio de algo.

El arquero alzó una ceja ante el doble sentido de su frase.

-Puedes apostar que lo estamos. –dijo moviendo las cejas.

Obtuvo unos ojos en blanco por respuesta.

-Esto toma precedencia. Aclarado por Fury. Uno pensaría que estarías más contenta de salir de ese infierno.

-¿Cómo…? No importa. No quiero saber cómo obtuviste esa información.

Colgó el teléfono y recogió su ropa, dispuesta a vestirse y marcharse del calor sofocante lo más pronto posible.

Clint, que había empezado a recoger sus cosas en el momento que Natasha colgó el teléfono, dudó un momento antes de apagar los monitores. ¿Qué pasaba si ella se arrepentía de su decisión ahora que habían sido interrumpidos?

Sus dudas quedaron disipadas cuando Natasha pasó a su lado y apretó ligeramente su trasero, susurrándole al oído:

-Aún no he terminado contigo. –terminó mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

La sonrisa perversa del arquero fue respuesta suficiente para ella.

**N/A 2: Okay, Okay. Tengo a los pobres insatisfechos desde hace un buen tiempo, pero créanme me lo agradecerán con el tiempo ;) **


End file.
